For some time, people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Conventionally, many individuals carry drink containers that hold water or other potable beverages. These drink containers typically include a bottle that is formed from plastic or metal. These containers also frequently include a cap, which is removably secured to a neck or other opening of the bottle. Some bottles include a threaded neck from which a user drinks liquid contained in the bottle after removal of the cap. In some conventional drink containers, the cap is tethered to the bottle so that upon removal of the cap, the cap does not become lost, misplaced, or otherwise separated from the bottle. Illustrative, non-exclusive examples of such drink containers include a threaded cap that is tethered to the neck of the container. Some conventional drink containers include a drink spout, or nozzle, that is integral with the cap and from which liquid may be drawn from the drink bottle without removal of the cap from the bottle. Illustrative, non-exclusive examples of such drink containers include squeezable drink containers with push-pull drink spouts and CAMELBAK® brand drink containers with bite-actuated mouthpieces.